Operation Silk Web
by IFuzedTheHostage
Summary: When military bases are attacked across the globe by the white masl, team rainbow must step in to stop the threat, but when the white mask threaten to take down Australia with coordinated attacks, the team might need a little help from the outback.


Cpl. Williams stood at the entrance of the military base he wasn't suppose to tell anyone about, and thought of what it would be like to be in afghanistan, fighting insurgents, helping people and serving his country properly. But he was stuck on guard duty in a remote area.

"This sucks." Williams said aloud, not really taking in his surroundings.

"I know right." said Jenkins, scaring Williams half to death.

"Jenkins! I forgot you were here." Williams explained still a little startled.

"Well duh, you can't run a gate by yourself." Jenkins stated giving Williams a raised eyebrow,

"Yes I can, the military assigns two of us though." Williams countered, and Jenkins nodded his head in agreement. The two kept talking for a reasonable amount of time before a van pulled up to the gate, Jenkins walked over toward the van too see what it was doing in a restricted area, while Williams went into the control booth to report the van to his superior.

"Hey Sargeant? Theirs a van outside the gate and We have no Idea what to do with it." Williams said into the phone, but there was no answer. "Sargeant?" Williams asked again, still no answer. Williams looked up at the computer monitor and saw the screen becoming static, and fuzzy before it completly went dark.

Williams then heard a sharp noise come from ahead of him.

Williams looked up from the screen to see Jenkins on the ground laying in a pool of his own blood, Williams ran outside the control booth and drew his assault rifle to open fire upon the enemy, but a sharp pain suddenly appeared in his shoulder. A bullet had hit him, he gritted his teeth in pain as he gripped his left shoulder. Williams looked at a man in a white mask, with a silenced pistol, the white mask raised his right arm, and with it his gun, he pulled the trigger. Cpl. Williams lay dead outside of Fort Benjamin.

* * *

"We have been attacked." six said plainly, without a single emotion.

"Last night, the white mask conducted several attacks around the globe, they all stole something that can cause mass destruction." Six explained as pictures of fort Benjamin, and other military installations, that were hit by the white mask. Six took a deep breath.

"We have reason to believe that the white mask are going to use these weapons of mass destruction to make themselves a greater threat." Six said continuing, "We have good intel the the white mask will be attacking Australia." The room went silent,

"Australia ma'am?" Sledge asked curious to what part of Australia. Six looked at Sledge, "Yes Australia, the entire country." the room was filled with gasps, and widened eyes.

"Ma'am, are you saying the white mask are capable of taking down australia?!" Thermite shouted in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, with everything from the bases and the chatter on their radio we believe Australia is going to be made an example." Six stated, as she continued. "Ofcourse we will not let this happen, I am sending in a select group of operators, to deal with the threat." Six stated once again, as she continued to speak uninnterupted. "Ash, Thermite, Montagne, Twitch, Blackbeard, Glaz, Dokkeabi, thatcher, and IQ, you nine will be attacking the White mask and disabling any weapons of mass destruction." Six told the nine operators,

"Also there will be a defense team, Rook, Doc, Kapkan, Jager, Caveira, Mira, Echo, Ela, and Frost. You nine will defend possible places of attack, prevent casualties, and disaster." Six stated "Upon arrival, you will meet your new teammates treat them with respect and they will respect you." Six said as she was about to exit the room,

"Six! Who are they? I'd like to know who im working with before I met them." Ash said curious.

"I can tell you that they are australian, other than that I have not clue who they are. I didn't chose them." Six said ending the discussion, They 18 operators all stood up and prepared for the long flight to australia.

* * *

The flight was gruling, no sleep for the 18 men and women of Rainbow constant thunder storms, kept the team awake. finally after gruelling 16 hour flight the team finally touched down. Ash was the first to exit the plane she was usally the handler when it came to high risk operations, like chimera. When the operators exited the plane they were hit with a bright ray of sun, and a tan landscape. as the men and women walked further out of the plane, the men and women then saw a black suv, with several men standing around it, some were soldiers, others wore suits, but one stuck out like a sore thumb, a man with dirty blonde hair, he wore sunglasses, and a bulletproof vest, his arms were exposed and on them were odd markings much like thunder, his pants were tactical and the color of sand, his boots were the same color.

"Hello, welcome to the outback." he said as he extended his hand for a shake toward ash, she hesitantly took it. "sorry about the flight, it always seem to make people sick." He said.

"im sorry who are you, and are you government?" Thermite budded in a little annoyed, having no sleep and wanted to get on with the mission.

"Just call me haywire and yes I'm government, we need to debrief you guys immediately." Haywire pointed to the suv's that were lining up behind his, and signalled the operator to 'jump in'

The operators did so and they were off to a black site, in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
